


The Saltwater Ridge - Dean Benny Big Bang 2016 Illustration

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny sits at the table, calm but determined, while Dean paces erratically back and forth in the narrow space between the beds and the door. Finally, he stalks over to the window, stares out into the parking lot for several minutes with an unreadable expression on his face. His voice is rough and sounds brittle when he suddenly asks, “Where would we even go?” His tone isn't derisive but on the edge of hopeless, as if he doesn't believe there could ever be a place of rest for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Saltwater Ridge - Dean Benny Big Bang 2016 Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> This illustration was created for the Dean/Benny Big Bang story, [The Saltwater Ridge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7628374), by Kelpiethethundergod.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
  
Source: [Background](http://ladydragonstock.deviantart.com/art/Ocean-Beach1-58220300)  



End file.
